Bang You Just Got Enabled!
by Techatticup
Summary: Alright alright alright... here we go! My first public fanfiction, requested by some dude I met in the RWBY subredit Discord channel. They called it Enabler. A ship between Ruby and Yang, so incest will be had, dirty will be done. Enter at your own risk! NSFW!
Alright alright alright... here we go! My first public fanfiction, requested by some dude I met in the RWBY subredit Discord channel. They called it Enabler. A ship between Ruby and Yang, so incest will be had, dirty will be done.

This is going to be so fucking bad!

 **Bang you just got enabled!**

Ruby's world was not the same after the events that went down at vale. Her normal girl life she had dreamt of would never come to fruition. After witnessing the world around her shatter before her very innocent eyes she knew that she had to do something to make things even a tiny bit better in the world. So Ruby planned to leave, with the assistance of team JNR (formally JNPR) on a quest to Mistral where she hopped to find answers to the horrible actions that ruined her school/slice of life/romance comedy!

But before Ruby left there was something she had to do... she had this growing urge to bang her sister Yang! She did not know why her feelings for her were coming out now. Was it puberty? Was it Yang's lack of an arm? Did she find permanent battle scars attractive? Regardless she knew what she had to do, and Ruby was always a headstrong girl, once she set her mind on something she had to go through with it no matter what.

It is the night before Ruby is suppose to leave, so if she wanted to do the dirty, she had to do it tonight. 1 AM: Yang is lying in her bed down the hall from Ruby. Ruby slowly crept down the hall staying as quiet as possible, she did not want Yang to hear her, and she especially did not want her father to hear her as well. As she opened the door she heard the bed ruffle.

"Ruby? Is that you?" said Yang in a muffled tone as a blanket was covering the lower half of her face.

Ruby, surprised Yang noticed her quickly responded, "Yeah, it's me sis, I.. I couldn't sleep, because I was thinking about mom, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Surprised by the thought of her sister being 14 but unable to sleep on her own still, Yang caved and moved over in the bed to offer the rest of it to Ruby. Ruby, a little nervous, stepped across the room and into her sisters bed. It was warm and Ruby almost lost her cool at the smell of her sisters aroma that wafted from the sheets as they fluttered. She noticed her sister was not wearing any pants... She had gone to bed wearing her normal yellow shirt she wore the first night at beacon and her black panties she always had and talked about one day showing to Blake.

Yang turned over in the bed away from Ruby, her golden yellow hair creating a wall between her and Ruby. Ruby was starting to lose her will to keep holding back till Yang was fully asleep, and then it happened.

Ruby put her left arm around Yang and moved closer to her. She was spooning Yang. Ruby took a big whiff of her sisters hair, it smelt like heaven to Ruby, but really it has not been washed the same since Yang lost her arm.

Ruby let out a quiet sign of relief when she noticed her sister did not react to her doing this. Maybe this was a sign she could go further with this? Ruby must take action!

"Yang, are you awake?" said Ruby in as innocent of a voice as possible (which is basically her normal voice anyway).

"Yeah I am, are you ok? Did the thoughts of mom shake you up real bad?"

"No it is not just that, its um..." Ruby was about to finish and come out with saying she loves Yang, but she was interrupted when Yang turned around.

Yang looked at Ruby with her deep lush purple eyes, they got wider as Ruby, out of nowhere, kissed her sister. But slowly the kiss which was intended to be quick, turned into a violent make out session. Ruby rolled over Yang and was on top of her, specifically she was sitting just at about Yang's waistline but was bent forward making out with her sister. Ruby violently put her hands on Yang chest and started rolling her hands around playing with them like they were sacks of pudding.

Ruby lent back a little to take a breather, her sister had a few tears in her eyes, ruby was starting to notice her sweatpants were getting a little wet. Both of them were enjoying the fondling as Ruby noticed it was not just her. She put her right hand down towards Yang's panties, she felt through them at what was a wet spot. Yang's was enjoying just as much as she was.

Ruby ecstatic by this turn of events demanded, "We must go lewder sis, I need more."

Ruby, clearly taking the dominant role, proceeded to place her face into her sisters breasts. She violently shook her head back and forth as Yang let out a little moan. During this all Ruby had snaked her hand into Yang's panties and began to delicately finger her dear sister, she dug around for the G spot and eventually found exactly where Yang liked it. Yang let out a small cry as she squirmed a little in her bed.

(This is where we go to hell... as if we were not already getting there)

"Ruby... can you give me a sec... I do not want to be the only one who gets to truly enjoy this"

Ruby got off of Yang and Yang went over to her dresser, where she pulled out the one half of Ember Celica she didn't lose when running from beacon. She reached into her dresser and also pulled out some clear rounds that Ruby had not seen before.

"Yang, what are you doing" said Ruby a little scared.

"I got these to use on Blake a while ago but now is a good time to test it." said Yang as she armed her gauntlet and put the clear rounds in the chambers.

"But... But... won't dad hear us?" said Ruby as she pulled the sheet closer to her face.

"Not if I go deep enough" said Yang as she forced Ruby to roll over and onto her chest.

Yang then spanked Ruby's ass as she rose it up into a position of vulnerability. Her ass was small and petite and Yang hesitated for a second questioning if she would be able to fit her weapon in her sisters ass. But questioning was shortly met with Yang tearing down Ruby's sweatpants revealing these nice white panties. Yang did not hesitate in tearing those off as well. As she did she noticed Ruby was as wet as a river. Her juices clear as day (despite it being night) pouring down her leg like a leaking keg.

"Alright sis, try not to make too much noise and just enjoy the pleasure ok, I will make everything better." said Yang as she cocked her weapon and prepared to let it fly.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

They shots were muffled by Ruby's tight asshole. Her sister was shooting blanks into her ass. The recoil was vibrating parts of Ruby's ass she never felt sensation in before.

Bang.

Thankfully the shells were being shot out of the rear of the gun or they would be filling up Ruby's rectum right about now.

Bang.

Bang.

"Ruby are you doing ok are you liking it?" said Yang a little worried incase it was too much for her baby sister.

Ruby turned around a little to look Yang in the eyes and said, "I have never been BANGED so hard in my life, literally, I love it so much sis."

Bang.

Bang.

With no hesitation, as almost immediately after Ruby said she was ok Yang continued to fire blanks into her rectum. Nothing but moans and pleasurable groans fled their mouths and filled the room. If they were just a bit louder their dad was sure to wake up.

After Yang ran out of ammo she threw her sister onto her back. Looking dead in her eyes Ruby had a smile that spread from one ear to the other.

"Alright sis, spread your legs a part, I want to show you a little something I can do." said Yang seductively.

Ruby spread her legs apart and revealed her throbbing wet pussy to Yang. It matched her hair with splotches of red mixed with a black main layer. Or was that blood? She could not really tell, it was pretty dark. Regardless Yang did not care, she would know soon enough as she placed her mouth on the rim of Ruby's vagina and proceeded to lick her way inside. Yang ate her sister out like she was an all you can eat buffet. Yang occasionally felt a little hair from her sister fall down her throat, leaving a choking feeling. Ruby kept letting little moans out and proceeded to grab her sisters head and forcer her in deeper.

"Yang I, I want to try a bit..." said Ruby in between pleasurable pulses.

"mmmm~ gah~ ok sis" said Yang as she proceeded to finish up and fall on her back beside of Ruby.

Ruby looked at Yang's panties and before she pulled them down she buried her nose in the crevice of her vagina through her underwear. After taking a couple sniffs she proceeded to pull them down, when they were finally around Yang's legs Ruby looked up and saw that Yang was shaven.

"Sis do you always shave down here?" asked Ruby somewhat curiously.

"I just did it out of coincidence a couple days ago, surprise!?" said Yang as she again went back to laying back down.

Even though taken a bit by surprised, Ruby did not hesitate to dig in on her sister. The aroma making Ruby feel like she is on cloud nine. The world around her spinning as she was slowly making her way deeper into Yang with her tongue. Her tongue moving up and down at an alarming rate, making sure not to miss a single spot. Her sister was getting very wet as well, ruby could of sworn at one point she got sprayed a tiny bit, but that kind of shit only happened in the doujins she read.

They did this back and forth, every so often returning to fingering themselves for a little bit. For about 2 and a half hours, it was around 2:30 - 3 AM when they stopped. Ruby was very much satisfied by the events that just took place. She laid down next to her sis and started to drift to sleep as Yang put her arms around her sister in a loving embrace.

Both of them had fallen asleep.

The next morning sun glistened through the window, both awoke roughly around the same time to see in light what they had done last night. They both started laughing at the sign of all the empty shells on the ground. Yang could not believe that her plan to use her weapon like that actually worked.

"Yang do you feel that?" said Ruby as she lifted up the sheets. There were mixed liquids in spots all around the bed, some spots were filled with sensual liquids while other spots had splotches of blood from the fisting.

"Ruby there is a decent amount of blood here, are you ok?" said Yang now very worried.

"Yeah I feel ok, I actually have never felt better" said Ruby cheerfully, "anyway I should head back to my room, I have to get ready for some stuff I have to do later today."

"Ok sis... do not worry about the mess, I rarely leave my bed nowadays so no one will see it, Ill clean them the next time Dad steps out." said Yang.

The two parted ways but before Ruby left she looked back at Yang who had rolled back on side facing the opposite way, she was probably tired after what happened last night, so was Ruby but she was trying to cover it up. She loved her sister very much, and was satisfied with her ability to enjoy one last night with her before she would leave on her adventure.


End file.
